Lost Love
by Patrece
Summary: Kim moves to a new town and decides to start fresh but things take an unexpected turn when she runs into her ex boyfriend. Kim would love another shot at love yet Tommy seems to be stuck between her and another woman. (Not Kat)
1. Chapter 1

Kim reached her hand into the last box, picked up the last picture frame, and placed it on her shelf. Phew, I am done with the unpacking. Now a steamy hot shower and sleep is what I need. She unfolds the box and puts it in a storage closet then she heads upstairs to take a shower. The next morning Kim wants to hit snooze on her alarm clock but knows she has to get up for work. Ugh, Kim mumbles as she fumbles to hit the off button on her alarm clock. Although her alarm clock played music, it still annoyed her. Kim wipes the sleep out of her eyes and sits up. She moves her pink and black silk covers off her legs and rises out of the bed.

Tommy was an early riser although he was known to forget. It came from being a nine-degree black belt and trained before he went to work. He had two jobs that people knew about and one special job that only a selected few knew about. Tommy takes a quick shower then puts on the clothes he had picked out the night before. Damn what happened to the time he think as he rushes to get to his first period class. He makes it just as the bell rung.

"Getting it close Dr. O," Conner says as he bounces his soccer power between his hands.

"Conner I suggest you put the soccer ball down and take a seat," Tommy tells his student and fellow ranger as he opens up his briefcase. What is the weird sensation I feel?

"If I have to put up my soccer ball than Cassie should put up her video camera," Conner countered back. I was only kidding around.

"It is only fair; everyone please put up your toys and open your books to page 378." Tommy looks at his students for a volunteer to read and sees no hands up. "Kira how about you begin reading then Conner can take over for you." "Ethan you can start after he finishes.

Kira, Ethan, and Conner glance at each other. Sometimes it was frustrating being a power ranger.

Kim fixes her leotard under her dress. Hump to have to wear this under my clothes never gets any easier. She waits for her students to pile into her classroom. "Good morning everyone my name is Ms. Hart and yes I am that Ms. Hart," Kim tells her students with a laugh.

"Wow that is the best; who else has an Olympic gymnast teaching them," a student with dark brown hair says.

"Not many can say that; so after roll call we will begin with chapter one." Kim opens up her music textbook. What is with this weird feeling?

Later on that day in another part of the school Tommy was packing up to go home when his friend and fellow teacher popped his head into the classroom.

"Hey Tommy, have you seen the new music teacher?" Doug Sloan asks his friend.

"No but let me guess; she is a total babe?" Tommy laughs.

"That and the fact that I had Ethan sneaked into her files and found out that she is single," Doug smiles at Tommy. "Hence now we have two nice looking women that work here which means double date." "I get to choose the hottest one though."

"As tempting as that sounds I need to get home," Tommy grabs his briefcase and walks out the classroom with his friend waiting at the door.

"So how about we just swing by her door and then you can make up your mind," Doug pleaded with his friend. "Come on when was the last time I had a date."

"How is that my problem," Tommy teases him.

Doug begins to pout.

"Oh okay I hate to see a grown man pout." Tommy walks with Doug to the music classroom but the room was empty. "Dang we missed her maybe next time we should visit before the school day is over." Tommy walks to an exit. "See you later." A short while later his cell phone rings. "Hey Adam what's up?" Tommy shifts his briefcase on his arm.

"Just wondering how the first day of school went." Adam glances at his wife.

"Why are you so interested in how the first day of school went?" Tommy wonders.

"Um I just wanted to know how your day went and if any evil activity had occurred," Adam rolls his eyes at his pregnant wife. He covers the phone with his hand. "Aisha he is being nosy."

"Well then let me talk to him." Aisha takes the phone from her husband. "So Tommy is you dating anyone?" Aisha rubs her stomach.

"No I am not but Doug wants to double date though; why?" Tommy was becoming more intrigued by his friends' comments.

"Oh nothing I just want you to be happy and well in love like the rest of the rangers except for Kim who is single." Aisha smiles at her husband.

Kim is unattached! "I want to go home before I go to Hayley's Cybercafe."

"Oh alright then; talk to you later bye from the Parks." Aisha laughs as Adam kisses her stomach.

"Bye guys," Tommy hangs up the phone. My friends are super oddballs.

Kim slips out of her dress and fixes her leotard before she walks to the balance beam and waits for her class to begin. As soon as everyone is sitting down on a mat, she introduces herself.

"Hello my name is Ms. Hart but you can call me Coach Kim," Kim smiles at the young girls and boys. "I know that all of you will be future gymnasts' stars." "Now let's begin with a few of the basics warm-ups then we will practice tumbling."

Tommy heads to his friend's café after taking a quick nap at home. He was glad that Mesogog had apparently taken the day off from evil. "Hey Hayley what's the special?"

"Oh Tommy you kid around too much," Hayley shook her head at him.

Tommy takes a seat in a booth as Hayley brings over a glass of juice and a platter of appetizers.

"So I have this huge order to cater tomorrow and the owner wants the food there today although the party is not till tomorrow." Hayley smiles at Tommy.

"Just come out and say it," Tommy looks at his friend.

:"Can you dropped the food for me please; with ranger magic on top." Hayley pleads.

"Oh alright but I am not serving anything." Tommy sips his drink.

"Good that is all I ask," Hayley gets up and heads to the kitchen.

Tommy shakes his head and eats a chicken tender. What am I going to do with her?

A pretty woman with blonde hair and gray eyes walks over to the booth. "Hey Tommy; I did not expect to see you here." Lindsey smiles down at her crush.

"Really now?" She knows Hayley and I are good friends.

"So I spoke to Doug a little while ago and he thinks we should double date with the new teacher." "What do you think?" Lindsey smiles an inviting smile at him.

"Um I say maybe we should go out as a group." "To make it easier on all of us," Tommy dips another chicken tender into dip.

"Oh but I wanted us to have a fate Tommy," Lindsey pouts.

She is hot to be a teacher yet Doug really digs her but he seems to like the new music teacher. "Okay Lindsey we can go out this Friday night," Tommy eyes her reaction.

"Yea," she leaps up and kisses him on the cheek.

Tommy blushes before he notices his students laughing at him from a table. "I see we have guests so see you at school."

"Okay Tommy," Lindsey rubs his legs before she walks out the café.

The rangers approach him.

"Looks like Dr. O have game." Conner teases.

"He cannot help himself; these teachers are getting hotter and hotter." "The new music teacher is like the new gigabyte to my HP laptop."

Kira rolls her eyes. "Boys are so stupid."

Tommy sees that the gang is eyeing his food so he finishes his juice and pushes the platter towards his students.

Hayley walks over to him with the catering order. "Here is the food and the address." "Geez guys I made that platter for Tommy." She shakes her head. "Trent please make Tommy a to go box, so that he is not picking at my order."

Trent walks over and kisses Kira before he heads back to the kitchen.

"Yeah… hey Hayley that is not funny." Tommy waits for Trent to return with the food before he leaves with the order and his doggy bag. As he is driving, he cannot believe that he has dinner plans with the woman his friend had been crushing on. Uh oh how am I going to explain this one? Maybe a case of his favorite beer and the new music teacher who I have yet to see. Tommy looks at the address on a piece of paper. This is it. He parks the car and glances at the sigh on the front of the building. The Crane Falcon? Who besides rangers would name a place with that name? Tommy shrugs as he takes out the food and walks through the sliding glass doors. "Hello, I am here with the food." Tommy sees no one but hears commotion in the next room. He follows the noise. The sight he saw nearly caused him to faint. Tommy walks into the room and sees a table; he puts the food down, and looks around. He sees a familiar figure on a balance beam. "Kim," Tommy gasps.

After her classes, Kim decided to perform a few practice runs of her own. She had the music up and did not notice when a man entered her gym. Kim does a flip before she attempts a turn when she hears a voice that she will never forget whisper her name causing her to wobble on the beam.

Tommy without thinking runs over to Kim and catches her before she completely falls off the balance beam and hits the mats. "Are you alright?" He asks her.

Kim stares up at the man whose heart she stomped on. "I… am fine; thank you."

"I did not mean to make you mess-up and almost fall," Tommy was well aware that he was still holding her in his arms. He inhales; she smells delicious. Tommy was tempted to ravish her on the mats in her gym. He gives Kim the once over as he is carrying her in his arms. She still has dark brown hair with light brown highlights yet it is longer, she has filled out more as well.

Tommy is just as strong as I remembered although he is more toned with tattoos and his hair is short with spikes. Kim cannot help but to run her hands through his hair; all too aware that he is still holding her. His hair still feels like silk.

"Ahhh," Tommy moans as Kim massages his hair. Her hands feel so good. He wanted to take her as he had done in high school so many times before without thinking about anything. Tommy cannot control himself anymore and makes it to where Kim is straddling him. He kisses her with a passion that he thought he would never have again. Her moan is all the incentive he needs and he puts Kim against the wall with a small thud as she hits the wall.

"Oh Tommy," Kim moans as she feels the coldness of the wall. She loved how he took control and hit her up against the wall. Kim can barely think as Tommy kisses her senseless. Ah, I need to feel his skin against mine. She begins to remove his shirt from his pants.

Tommy stretches to help Kim remove his buttoned shirt from his pants. He positions her so that he can hold her with one arm and helps her unbutton his shirt. Once the shirt is, unbutton he groans as she rubs her hands up and down his chest throw the shirt. He smiles as her French braid becomes undone and her hair cascades down her face and back like a goddess.

Kim cannot wait to feel Tommy's bare chest and quickly removes his shirt with his help and attacks his undershirt that is keeping her from her goal. He is beyond strong and fit if he can lift me like this and still take off his clothes.

Time to even the playing field. Tommy thinks back to when they were in high school and the best way to remove her leotard. I need to feel her naked as well. I cannot believe she is the owner of this gym, which is not too far away from my future dojo. This has to be fate giving us another chance. He almost has her leotard completely off her body when a telephone rings in the distance. What is that noise?

"Damn," Kim mutters before the realization hit her that she almost made love to Tommy in my new gym and on my new mats. She shyly glances at Tommy before she clears her throat. "Uh you can put me down now." The phone continues to ring in the distance.

Tommy frowns before reluctantly setting her down. "Oh sorry I uh I was just dropping off the food for a friend and this is sounding like a bad porno movie." He looks at Kim who is still half-dressed like he is. She is still so beautiful.

Kim follows Tommy's glaze and quickly covers herself with her hands. "Excuse me I need to go and um change into my clothes." She rushes to the girls' locker room and leans against the door. Whew that was close I almost made love to Tommy. Does that mean that we will be a couple again or is he just after a good time? Kim shakes her head before she heads to her locker and slips into a pair of shorts and a shirt. When she reenters the gym, she notices that Tommy has redressed and is waiting for her by the food. "You know Hayley from Hayley's cybercafé?"

"Yeah she is a friend of mine I met her back in college." Tommy runs a hand through his hair. Should I tell her about Hayley being my technical advisor for the new rangers? "So you moved back here and own your own gym?" Tommy tries to act cool.

"Yes I do own this fabulous gym and I am also the music teacher at the high school." Kim runs a hand through her disheveled hair. Dang I should have brushed it.

"Really because I teach science at the same school and I own the Tiger Falcon next door." Tommy gives Kim a winning smile. "I thought I heard the Crane."

"I am not going to lie when I saw the sign I immediately thought of you." Kim tells him coyly. "I find it awesome that we have so much in common," Kim waits for Tommy's reaction. "I thought I heard the Falcon." "You know I just love the Falcon hence my gym's name."

Tommy nods his head. "I know right." "We wondered when you would make the leap like everyone else had and move here especially me." He licks his lips causing Kim to squirm a little.

"Uh I… I am glad that you err that everyone thought about me." I hope he wants to catch up and not just getting over a physical desire. "Besides training what other fun things are there to do around here?" Ask me out.

"Plenty," Tommy wanted to finish what he started. "We should definitely hang out sometime." "My friend Doug had mentioned a little get together and I think it fits us perfectly." He was about to fix his glasses when he realized he was not wearing them.

"Great, just give me the time and the place," Kim smiles seductively at him. "I missed you."

Tommy grins wide. "I have missed you too." An alarm beeps. "Oh shoot; I have to go see who signed up for classes at my dojo." Tommy presses a button on his watch. "Can we talk later though; exchange numbers?"

Kim looks disappointed. "Sure okay just let me grab my cell phone." She hands him her cell phone as he hands her his. "The guys are busy doing their own thing; so feel free to call at any time, okay." "Bye Tommy." Man I wanted to call him Handsome.

"I will do that; it was nice seeing you Kim and I would love a full tour of the gym and I will definitely give you a full tour of the school." Tommy winks at Kim before he walks off.

Ah, he is as dreamy as ever. Kim melts onto one of her mats.

Tommy hops in his car and drives the short distance to his dojo. He cannot stop smiling. I cannot believe she is back in my life and we almost made love on one of her mats in her gym. Tommy was so caught up in his thoughts about Kim that he did not notice a woman approaching him until she taps him on the shoulder making him jump. "What the?"

Lindsey smiles at him. "A little jumpy aren't you?"

Wow, I almost flipped her over my shoulder. Kim can turn me into that spunky teenager again. "No I was just thinking."

"About me I hope." Lindsey pokes her lips out. "I was in the neighborhood and I thought that you might stop by here."

"Oh okay well I was just going to get my sign in sheet that is on the door." Tommy glances over his shoulder and sees a weird looking monster. "Uh want to come inside for a second I need to check on a few things." He gives her no time as he rushes to the door and unlocks it.

"Do you really need to check on some items or do you just want to get me alone?" Lindsey purred at him. "I like the alone a whole lot better."

I cannot contact my rangers with her right here. "It is down this hall." Maybe I can type in something on the communicator, so they know not to contact me unless it is a major emergency then I guess I can sneak attack Lindsey and knock her out.

"I like it you want to get me alone." Lindsey begins to follow Tommy to a stock room.

"Black ranger come out wherever you are," the monster snarls at Tommy from outside his building. Damn I just brought this building. "Uh I forgot it is in the basement." He grabs her and leads her quickly towards a basement stock room. He closes the door.

"I knew you had some kink but Tommy this is very kinky and for us not to have had a first date." Lindsey rubs Tommy's arm.

"Just let me grab what I need then we can kiss for a while okay," Tommy enjoyed Lindsey rub. I need to listen out for the monster; Oliver stay focused.

"How can I help?" I want you as quickly as possible," Lindsey pouts.

Uh… Tommy thinks of the things that are farthest apart in the room. This monster does not know when to quit. It has been ten minutes already.

Lindsey sees a shadow and looks out the window. She is about to scream when Tommy covers her mouth with a kiss. Yum he smells a little like strawberries and vanilla.

That was a close one. Lindsey is a nice girl and all but, I do not think she needs to know that I am a power ranger and the leader/ mentor at that. "How about a drink?" Tommy picks up a box.

"You keep wine down here?" Lindsey questions while still remembering the kiss.

"It was a gift from my friend and I left it down here." Tommy was hoping to get Lindsey drunk so that she would not be aware of the situation. Only problem was the monster was taking forever to leave and it was hot in the room; so he begin to sip it as well. "It is a little stuffy and hot in here," Tommy unbuttons his shirt.

"Totally," Lindsey takes off her skirt.

Tommy looks at her with an amused look. So, she wants to start off like that.

The two begin to sip the wine and slowly take off an article of clothing. After about an hour, they were down to undergarments and an empty bottle of wine.

"Since I have been stuck down in this basement for an hour I deserve at least some more lip action." Lindsey makes her way over to Tommy.

"I thought you are doing lip action right now by talking," Tommy teases.

"Not the kind I want." Lindsey advances on Tommy before she pounces on him.

Tommy kisses her back oblivious to the fact that Kim is in the next building not too far away but due to the hotness of the room and the wine, he had completely lost his senses. "You taste sweet."

"I think it was the wine," Lindsey wanted Tommy to have sex with her in his dojo basement. "Ever done it in public?"

"Actually I have; I am not serious Dr. Oliver all the time." He props her up on some crates.

"I knew you had it in you." Lindsey cannot get enough of Tommy's chest and abs. "So why did you name the place Tiger Falcon?" She asks between kisses.

You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. "I like the animals…" Kim is in the next building and she sends off her rangers' spirits. Tommy stops kissing Lindsey but she does not notice. "Um we need to go." He removes himself from around her and stands up. "I have to check on a few things." How could I have forgotten her? Tommy frantically finds his clothes. Ugh, stupid wine and temperature made me dumb. He tries the door. Uh oh my dumbass left the keys in my office all the way upstairs. I cannot break the door down; I know I will type it into the communicator and get one of the rangers to let me out.

As Tommy is typing, Lindsey fumbles with her clothes. "Gee Tommy you get a girl all hot and bothered than you stop." "What gives?"

"I need to inform the power rangers somehow of the monster that is outside the building." Tommy punches in the last of the message and sits on a crate.

"Uh I am not going outside with that monster still on the loose." Lindsey shakes her head no.

"How about I make sure that the monster is gone then you can drive on home." "I have tasks that need to be done as soon as possible." Finally, he thinks as he hears footsteps outside above them.

"Oh so you are the hit it and leave it type?" Lindsey begins to pout.

"I will make it up to you okay," Tommy runs a hand through his hair.

Kira unlocks the door. "Hey we were signing up for the class when we heard noise."

Lindsey pokes her head up. "Is the monster gone?"

"Yes, he is Ms. Keller," Ethan tells her. "I can walk you to your car; um Conner has a science question for Dr. O." He takes her hand and walks back upstairs.

As soon as they hear the front door, close Tommy begins to give out orders. "Conner check to see if the monster is on the PR radar and Kira tell Trent to meet us here." "I need to check on a uh friend; be right back." Tommy races up the stairs.

The rangers look at each other.

"Who do you think the friend is?" Conner asks. "Hayley and the ex-rangers can handle themselves pretty well."

Kira shrugs her shoulders. "Let's do what he says then check out the mystery friend.

Tommy is glad that Lindsey is gone. "Ethan did she ask questions?"

"No she was just shaken up a lot." Ethan looks unimpressed. "You would think that after living here for a while she would be used to monsters attacking and what not."

"Yeah, yeah just follow me next door okay." Tommy runs to the Crane Falcon.

"Why are we over here Dr. O?" "Do you think the monster is over here?"

"I hope not," Tommy catches his breathe. "Just follow me…" He sees the other rangers. "Did you two do what I asked or did you two decide that seeing who my friend was is more important?" Tommy looks at his rangers.

"Uh Dr. O, Trent is right here and the monster seems to have left but the drone heads are on the radar over here?" "Is your friend new and is he or she evil?" Kira wonders aloud.

"No she is not evil but she was made a few times." Tommy tells them as he sprints to find the minions and make sure Kim is okay.

"What does he mean by that?" Conner questions as they follow their leader.

"No idea but he seems too really like her if he is doing this," Trent answers.

Tommy sprints around to the backyard and sees Kim fighting the minions. He is impressed that she can still fight like that. "It is like you never stopped being a ranger." Tommy helps Kim.

Kim kicks one of the metals in the stomach. "Glad to be back in action somewhat."

When the other rangers arrive in the backyard, the metals were almost gone.

"Whoa who knew Ms. Hart had it in her." Conner smiles at Kim.

"I am completely impressed." Ethan adds.

"Wait a minute a minute… guys she is the first pink ranger from the video diary." Kira watches Kim's form of fighting and sees Tommy and her do a combo. "Yup she is definitely the girl from the video just older but that is her."

The boys begin to watch Kim.

"I see it now," Conner agrees.

"And here I thought you were only paying attention to her good looks," Ethan jokes.

"Hey she is beyond hot besides she can fight." Conner fires back.

"Uh guys they are headed this way," Trent tells them.

"I can see why you said that your friend was evil sometimes," Kira tells Tommy. "We all are made into drones every once in a while.

Kim looks surprised that the four students are there and that they are speaking ranger business.

"Oh Kim before you think that I am a totally nutcase; these are my rangers and I am a ranger again." Tommy looks sheepishly at her.

"A ranger again Tommy; that makes what five times being a ranger and I bet a new color which makes it four colors for you." Kim laughs.

"I could not help it I found the dino gems and bonded with one," Tommy pleads with Kim.

The other rangers are watching their reaction and think that the pair was more than just friends.

"So I hate to break up this little teasing fest but we have a monster to destroy Dr. O."

"Right Trent; uh Kim you need to come with us to be safe," Tommy reaches for Kim's hand.

"Go where exactly?" "Did you rebuild the Command Center?" Kim accepts his hand. Is that peach body spray I smell on him and alcohol?

"Not the one you are used to; I built one inside my home." Tommy is obvious that the teens are smiling at the way he reached for Kim's hand and their banter.

"Oh alright; cannot wait to see it." Kim frowns. "It will make me miss being in action.

"From the way you move I think you will always be in action," Conner says without thinking.

Kim blushes as Tommy glares at him. "What a nice thing to say Conner." "I had no idea you guys were rangers." Kim enjoys going through the teleportal. "I think I like our communicators better." "I still have mine."

"When did you become a hoarder," Tommy teases. "We will come back for our cars later."

"Oh trying to get me alone," Kim whispers to him. "Nice home Tommy," Kim cannot wait to enter the Command Center. "I have not been in one in like forever." "This is awesome although smaller it has a cozy feel to it." She begins to explore the room.

"I wanted to still keep my home a house; know what I mean besides this will serve for my rangers only and the next will have to build their own." "I do plan to make my house back into my private heaven Beautiful." "Want to join me?" Tommy smiles a naughty smile at Kim.

The other rangers cannot believe their mentor and leader is acting like a lovesick puppy.

"What is in here?" Kim opens up a pink colored box and picks up a gem.

"Kim wait…" Tommy tries to stop her but he is too late and the gem begins to bond with Kim. "Well you said you wanted to be back in action and now here is your chance Beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

Kim wakes up the next morning feeling rejuvenated. Why do I feel like I can compete in the games, run a marathon, teach for ten hours, and train for five hours? She rises out of bed and heads to the bathroom. Oh right the Dino gem is giving me this new burst of energy and power. Kim showers and heads to Hayley's café where she is to meet up with Tommy, and she hops out her car and walks into the restaurant. Kim spots Tommy immediately. "Hey Tommy you beat me here; how?" Kim sits down in the booth next to Tommy. "I was always the early one."

Tommy smiles at Kim before responding. "Things change sweetheart." He offers her some donuts and a cup of coffee. "Or if you are still in training mode than… Tommy pretends to move the platter away from Kim.

"Ha training or not I still managed to sneak a sweet or two." Kim takes a donut and bites it.

"I have missed our little moments," Tommy sips his coffee. "What are you doing after gymnastics class?" He grabs a jelly donut.

Kim glances at Tommy out of the corner of her eye. "Why; what did you have in mind?" Kim tells him with a flirtatious sound to her voice.

"Uh you uh we need to train you practicing your new power." Tommy blushes. Wow when did Kim become such a flirt?

Kim pretends to be hurt. "Ouch Tommy I thought you wanted to take me out and not to train but on a real date." Kim bites into a bear-claw donut. "Especially since we will have the house all to ourselves and not have to worry about parents or friends interrupting."

Tommy can only stare at Kim and wonder if she is dead serious or joking. "Um Kim can you please let me know if you are jesting with me or if you are genuinely serious."


	3. Chapter 3

"Since you have to ask I think the answer to the question has answered itself," Kim licks her fingertips and laughs as Tommy's eyes grow large. "When was the last time you had any?"

Tommy shrugs his shoulders. "I am not going to answer that." Shit. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Lindsey's car parking outside. "Hey let's get out of here." "I need to check on something," Tommy grabs Kim's hand and leads her to his car. Good thing I parked on the other end or else drama would ensure.

"Whoa Tommy," Kim takes a breath. "Hold up what is the rush?"

Tommy sees Lindsey out of the corner of his eye. Think fast Oliver. He pulls Kim close and kisses her. Yum she tastes like delicious donuts.

Lindsey looks left and looks right? This is Tommy's jeep but he is nowhere to be found? Oh well maybe he is inside but I thought I had just saw him?

Kim is delighted that Tommy is kissing her and turned on. "Tommy who knew you were so spontaneous?" "I did not know but I like it."

Tommy smiles as he unlocks the door and opens it up for Kim. "We can come back for your car later." He begins to drive like there is no tomorrow. "I will show you what you have been missing sweetheart." Tommy takes one hand off the wheel and reaches for Kim's hand before he massages her hand then kisses it.

Kim sighs before she bites her lip. "I thought we would wait to you know but this just feels so right and I never stopped loving you."

Tommy takes his eyes off the road for a second. "I never stopped loving you." "It is my awesomeness that makes you want me now."


	4. Chapter 4

Kim laughs at Tommy's comment. "You sound like such a douche bag."

"I am hurt that you would say such a thing besides I have to tell you something once we are inside." Tommy drives up into his driveway and cuts the engine.

Kim eyes him warily before she steps out the car.

Tommy reaches for her hand. "It is not bad do not fret." He unlocks the front door and lets Kim step inside first. "Want to have the talk in my bedroom then afterwards we can…"

Kim cuts him off. "No tell me in the living room okay."

Tommy nods and leads her to his living room. "Kim I still love you and I know that we need to date before we get to where we were."

Kim nods her head in agreement.

"Before I knew you were back I…" Tommy is interrupted by a bell. "Hold on my experiment in my lab needs to be checked on." He walks to his lab with Kim close behind. "I am working on breeding dinosaurs back into the world." "I found these eggs a while back and Messogog tried to steal them but I was able to bring them here and keep them safe."

"Aw," Kim eyes the little dinosaurs. "I bet they would make excellent pets."

Tommy picks one up and holds it out to Kim. "They do not bite yet."

Kim accepts the dinosaur and smiles down at it. "You are so adorable."

"What are you going to name him and the others?" Tommy asks.

Kim face lights up. "I can name them!"


End file.
